


Moving Forward

by Angelicalangie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NazKey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NazKey).



Title: Moving Forward Ch. 1  
Rating:PG at the moment  
Character: Lee Adama/ Kara Thrace  
Category: Daybreak fix/Present Fic for nazkey   
Summary: Kara's destiny is never over  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica  
Author Notes: Comments are welcome, this is entirely unbeta'd, please no flames! - I did have issues with tenses (so if you spot them and have any ideas on what I should have done, yell out in the comments) This is only unbeta'd purely because I don't currently have anyone in BSG fandom to beta my work :( If you know of someone who may help me, or would like to beta me please let me know. (This would mean help me bat these ideas into a semblance of a cohesive thought – just a warning!)

All recognisable characters, events or places belong to NBC Universal/RDM etc. The story is however mine. No money is being made and this is seen as a writing down of my daydreams!

 

Moving Forward

Chapter One

They waved them off in their raptor, fond farewells said, sad hearts knowing the truth that Bill Adama and Laura Roslin would likely not be seen again. Kara and Lee stood in the open, on a grassy hilltop, the grass swaying in the artificial breeze started by the raptors launch. Standing still, Lee thought for a moment.

“You know my very earliest memory of my father … was him flying away in a big plane. And wondering when he was coming back,” he paused, his heart sinking just a little further, feeling like lead weight in his chest. The heavy realisation of what came next weighting his words as he spoke them, “He's not coming back this time,” his mouth set itself in a grim facsimile of a smile.

Kara turned to him, sympathy on her face, sadness for him etched in her eyes “No, he's not,” she said it so simply, so finally and Lee knew the words for their truth. “Neither am I.” Lee's heart slammed against his chest, the revelation acting like an impact, confusion and bewilderment

“Where are you going?”

“I don't know, I just know that I am done here. I've completed my journey … and it feels good.” She nodded her head in the face of Lee's confused face, he smiled at her, a moment of not wanting to let her go flooded through him. “So what about you,: she interrupted, “what are you going to do? Today is the first day of the rest of your life, Lee”

He couldn't believe that she had used that line on him, he raised his eyebrows, ran an hand over his face and tried not to laugh. “Well, uh, I always thought that when this was all done I would um, uh kick back, relax, spend the rest of my days doing the absolute minimum humanly possible.”As he spoke he found himself actually contemplating his lifetime on this planet … stop a moment … planet, big wide planet, never before seen, the topography not yet charted. The thought was breathtaking.

“And now that you are here?”

And now he was here. Here, a big unseen planet. The child began emerging in him “I want to explore.” The childlike relish was evident in his voice, the smile broadened over his face. “I want to climb the mountains, I want cross the oceans, I want to … Gods, I can't believe I am saying this, it sounds exhausting I must be crazy ...” The excitement in his voice dissipated fast leaving the last syllable to fade off. She was gone. He looked around, where could she have gone, where could she hide – they were on a hill top and they could see all around them. A clear vantage point. The realisation of sorts came slowly. She was not going to be found. His heart sank a little more, then broke.

“Goodbye Kara, you won't be forgotten”

 

\-----[Section Break]-----

 

She had known something was about to happen, she hadn't known it was going to be immediate, so when it did happen she didn't recognise it for what it was. She listened to Lee expounding on what he was going to be doing with the rest of his life. She smiled at him, and felt the wild abandon of the childlike joy he had for the rest of his life, but she felt as though she were on the periphery of all things.

“It sounds exhausting, I must be crazy ...” He left off and began looking around him, a frown on his face.

“Lee, what it is it?” He continued scanning the horizon and she likewise started looking for whatever it was that he was searching for “Lee, what are you looking for?” She felt a panic rise at the look of bewilderment on Lee's face.

“He's looking for you, Kara.” Kara spun around at the once familiar voice. She regarded the man before her sceptically. “He can't see you.”

“But I am right here.” A lack of comprehension suffused her mind.

“Goodbye Kara, you won't be forgotten.” She spun around once more to look at Lee, standing there on the hill top, hands in pockets, over grown hair buffeted by the wind.

“Goodbye? But I am standing right here!” She walked in front of him, toe-to-toe, getting into his face. He never even blinked, just continued looking over the plains. “Uh, did you just say 'You won't be forgotten?' I disappear and that is all you have to say. 'You will not be forgotten.' Those are your final words?” She looked at the men in front of her. One who could not see her, and the other who looked directly at her with an air of exasperation about him.

“Kara, you died, your viper exploded and you died.” He was honest and calm. Kara looked at him and looked around her. She felt wrong footed by this whole experience.

“And then I, apparently, came back.” She said as though he didn't know what had happened.

“Of a sorts. Your destiny your job, even your entire purpose was not fulfilled. You were brought back to fulfil it. But, you have only completed a part of it.” Kara stared at him. Eyebrows raised and a look of disbelief on her face.

“If I had wanted cryptic I would have stayed with Leoben.” She finally said, sounding perilously close to losing her temper. Ire worked its way through her, as did sadness when she saw Lee move off, slowly, sadly, down the hill side, back to the tent that they had both been working from moments prior.

“You died in that anomaly. You, what is it you call it, 'hit the hard deck'? Your tylium tanks exploded, you burned to death, and crashed on the original Earth.” He explained it in perfunctory bullet point speech. Kara was left in no doubt that these events had happened.

“Then how did I find me, what does that make me? Some kind of other worldly being? A Cylon?” Disgust fell upon her face at the last option. The thought raised bile in her throat and made her nauseas.

“None of the above. You found yourself just as you remember. You are Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace. You are perfectly human. If you are thinking you are an 'Angel' as Baltar knows them you are far and away wrong.” He sighed and sat on the grass. Looking up at Kara he smiles. “Sit down, this may take a while.”

She looked at him, she tried to gauge the man before her, with the few memories she has of him, or that she has allowed herself to keep. She conceded that he has a point. This could be a long afternoon at the rate he had been divulging anything. She sat and began pulling at the grass. “So even you are saying I have some big frakking destiny. What is it with the big frakking destinies that everyone but I see?” Her voice rose in staccato increments and frustration laced each word.

“It's why I am here.” It was said simply, without any artifice or pretence. It was something that desperately unsettled Kara.

“So you are going to lay it all out right now for me?” She both wanted to know what was coming her way, what yet another person wanted her to complete, and also didn't want to know, wanted to hide away. She felt that if she were dead, then she had no part in fixing the situation. Let someone else do that.

“No. You need to see what is to come, to understand why it needs to be undone.” That had Kara's attention.

“What is to come?” It was both a question and a mockery of what the man before her was stating.

“The future of your friends is unfolding. Your task at present is simple. You are to watch, and to understand what happens.” The answer was deeply unsatisfying. Kara had no answers, and distinctly felt like it was all riddles.

 

\-----[Section Break]-----

 

Lee walked down the hillside and into the tent that had borne both him and Kara, his heart heavy. He hadn't finished what he wanted to say – what he seemed about to say and then she was gone. The words had died in his throat. She had said that she was not returning, but he had no clue as to where she would be going. It wasn't a thought that he liked much. He looked around himself, there wasn't much left to do. It had been a post to survey the land before them, to view the building of what at the moment was only a rudimentary tent village.

Packing up a few plans, the snacks that he hadn't eaten that day he piled them all into a rucksack and began his descent into the valley below. The grass whispered this way and that, moving in their dance with the wind as he walked down to where his tent home was. He watched children playing, those from Galactica and those from the fleet. People were melding together. He hoped this would work out.

“Hey Apollo!” Lee smiled, he supposed some habits truly did die hard with some people. Then again, he supposed he was a fine one to talk.

“Helo, how are you doing?” Lee tried to tamp down the feelings Kara's sudden disappearance brought up in him, but it wasn't easy and in all likelihood Karl Agathon was going to read it.

“You seen Kara, the last I heard she was with you up on the hill.” He was smiling, but Lee couldn't smile back.

“Yeah we said goodbye to my dad and Laura.” The sadness was palpable in his voice.

“Lords, I'm sorry. If you need company,” he let the offer hang in the air for a few long moments. “So Kara … she still up the top, I really would like to talk to her about something.”

“She's gone.” I hung in the air and for a moment Lee thinks Helo might get what he means.

“Where?” But even as he asks he is understanding that gone is something bigger than, went for a walk.

“I turned my back on her as we were talking and one minute there, the next she wasn't, she just disappeared.” Lee's sense of bewilderment coloured his words and his voice.

Helo stared at him for a moment, he had paled and leant heavily on the stick he now used. He exhaled. “I don't even know what to make of that.” The two men walked companionably into the village being created and parted ways to go home.


End file.
